


Safe

by oliveuicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Raphael Santiago Deserves Nice Things, Simon is angry, Simon's fledgling is crazy and has isues, simon's fledgling kidnaps raphael, so does simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveuicorns/pseuds/oliveuicorns
Summary: This is one of two requests from Woods... I suck at summaries so hereRaphael is kidnapped. Simon is savior and hero of the day.Raphael's POV





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/gifts).



> I know, the summary sucked but I am dead inside and I felt the urge to post this after having written this so here. Please enjoy and give feedback in the comments!

When I woke up, my head was pounding so loud I was sure that everyone within a five-mile radius could hear it. I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the harsh lighting, but I couldn't without making my head hurt even more and so I gave up and instead focused on calming my pounding heart and swallowing down the bile that had risen up in my throat. Slowly, I take in my surroundings and analyze the situation I'm in, seeking ways for me to escape.   
The room I am in has huge windows but, the curtains are drawn so I can't see what time of day it is. The room is bare, except for a huge metal door that seems locked from the outside. I try to move my arms, but find them and my legs chained to the wall behind me and I can feel a small trickle of blood run down my leg. I have cuts and bruises covering my body, wearing nothing but my underwear. Most of the cuts don't look too deep and the bruises will be sore for a while but all in all, I look fine. The only thing I have to worry about is the amount of blood I have lost and when I have last fed. As if on cue, I feel my fangs slip out and a hunger that is getting more unbearable by the minute. I pray that I will find food soon so that my cuts can heal and my hunger can be satisfied before I hurt someone.  
The door opened and closed so quietly that I almost didn't hear it until the girl had started to giggle. The girl was small, petite even, with golden curls and a smile that melted the hearts of grandparents and won the hearts of all those present in a room. But I wasn't fooled. Her eyes were as cold and lifeless as a corpse, with the sinister look of a serial killer that is about to commit the murder. Other more obvious factors also led me to the assumption that she was crazy. For example, the fact that she was covered in blood and had sharp, long nails and needle-like fangs. Based on the way she was walking, she wasn't fully in control of her powers which meant that she was a fledgling. That would probably explain the amount of blood covering her body as well. She slowly swaggered her way up to me, running one perfectly manicured nail down my bloody and battered chest. "Well, well, well," she purred, digging her nail into my chest, drawing blood. "What do I have here?" She slowly dragged her nails up to the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look her directly in the eye. Her nails we definitely drawing blood now.   
"Don't worry, dear," she whispered softly, putting her mouth to my ear. "I'll take care of you," I screamed as pain ran through me in white-hot streaks leaving me writhing and thrashing around, as I slipped out of conscious and everything went black.  
I woke up later, groggy and spat out the blood that had pooled in my mouth. I was barely conscious now and not very aware of my surroundings or the state of my body. All I knew was that everything hurt. From my head to my chest to my little toe on my right foot, everything ached. I prayed silently that someone, anyone would come and save me.  
The door slowly slipped open again and I braced myself for whatever pain the girl would inflict on me now. But, none came. Instead, my captor was on the floor, crying. And not just quiet sobbing, but huge sobs that racked her body as the shook, tears pouring down her face like a never-ending stream of suffering and anguish.   
"All I wanted was for him to notice me!" the girl cried, tears still pouring down her face. "I wanted him to see me for so long, wanted him to acknowledge me in the smallest way! And when he finally did, he turned me into this!" She yelled, gesturing to herself, her face getting redder with each word. She suddenly got up, silent and then moved at vampire speed up to me, her face so close to me that I could smell her awful breath.  
"And now," she whispered, calming down and taking a shakey breath. "I'm going to make him pay." I wasn't completely sure why she was telling me this but I had a feeling I was missing out on something big. She got up again. "How might I do this?" she said, though she wasn't really asking me personally. She then stopped and looked at me. "By taking away what he cares about the most. And that, my friend, happens to be you." I was very confused at first. 'Who could care about me so much?' I pondered, but then it hit me. "Simon" I whispered, my face now pale.   
"Yeah," she said, happy that I had finally gotten the memo. "Don't take it personally though, I don't know what he sees in you," she started. Man, I really hate her. "I mean think about it! Why would he chose you, of all people!? You're rude, bossy, grumpy and just all around a really unpleasant person! Why would he like you over me?!" She was shouting now, giggling hysterically as she danced around the room as if taunting me.   
"Well, I finally figured it out. He's confused, you see. He doesn't know what's right and wrong and so he relied on who he trusted the most and for some reason, it was you he chose. I mean, it's not his fault. You probably did something to him to make him like you or something. So, in reality, I'm actually doing him a favor," she consoled herself as if giving herself an excuse as to why she was torturing me. "That's why I'm afraid, I'm going to have to exterminate you," she said, suddenly lacking any emotion at all as if there was a switch in her brain that was labeled 'emotion' that was turned off. "If I exterminate you, then Simon will come to his senses. He'll see what a mistake he made, choosing you over me. I mean, only a crazy person would say that you're better than me." She then grabbed a knife and slowly made her way across the room to me. I started to panic again, desperately trying to break free of the chains but I couldn't, I was weak from blood loss and would have been too weak to support my body weight anyway. She was now closer. "I would say I'm sorry," she began, positioning the knife over my heart. "But, I really am not." and she lifted the knife preparing to drive it through my heart.  
I shut my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain and the inevitable death that would follow. But, nothing happened. I heard the door burst open and opened my eyes. Simon was running towards the girl standing above me with a knife faster than I have ever seen anyone run in my entire life. The girl dropped the weapon in shock and it landed on my chest. Simon immediately noticed and grabbed the knife off my chest and tossed it to the side. He then turned to the girl, who was now cowering in the corner and advanced onto her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't satisfied that Simon kicked her ass. I have never seen Simon that angry before. The girl tried to fight back but I didn't think she stood a chance against him. While she slashed and clawed, he merely ignored them. He was so fast and graceful, like the most deadly ballerina the world had ever seen.   
She now lay unconscious on the ground. Simon rushed over to me and broke me free from the chains that had held me for so long. I collapsed onto the ground, my chest heaving as I shook and trembled, as the pain came back in waves. But this time, Simon was with me. He held me as I cried, sobbing into his chest. He didn't say anything, just held me as I sobbed and wept over all that I had lost. He was cut in numerous places but, I don't think he really cared. Eventually, he carried me out, whispering soft nothings into my ear as I clung onto him, my tears, sweat, and blood staining his torn up shirt. The last thing I remembered was Simon softly kissing my cheek as my world went black. Whatever happened back then, didn't matter now. I was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I wanted to give it an open ending so I hope you liked it! Thanks to Woods for requesting this story and the other one will be posted at some time, but I can't say when because I am emotionally drained after writing this and still have to write another story for my 642 Writing Prompts for this Friday. Comment and kudo if you would like to and if you didn't like it, explain why but, in a nice way so you don't crush my heart and soul. ❤︎ I wasn't completely sure as to how to incorporate Simon's fledgling into the story at first but eventually I got it. However, it isn't particular to the TV show or the books because I couldn't really remember much about her so I created one of my own. I was actually pretty happy with this story. Once I finish the other story, then I will copy and paste what the actual request looked like.


End file.
